


feelings i've never felt before

by sevenbraincells



Series: fluttering heart [2]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: (undertones) - Freeform, :), Adoption, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, F/F, Fluff, If You Squint - Freeform, Marriage, Post-Canon, Self-Indulgent, Sequel, Soulmate AU, Weddings, i don't even try to hide it, that can be read as a standalone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenbraincells/pseuds/sevenbraincells
Summary: Amity was getting married to Luz Noceda, her literal soulmate.And she couldn’t be happier.Out of everything that Amity had ever done, nothing had ever felt as right as saying yes when Luz asked her to marry her.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: fluttering heart [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983847
Comments: 16
Kudos: 119





	feelings i've never felt before

**Author's Note:**

> OK I MADE A SEQUEL MY LOVELIES
> 
> yes i did listen to little miss perfect while writing this

Amity didn’t know how long it had been since she’d talked to her parents, but it didn’t really matter. For the first time ever, everyone that she had in her life, she wanted in it. 

She had Willow, who was her best friend again. 

She had Gus, who was one of the sweetest and kindest and most supportive people that Amity had ever met - and in college, Amity had met a lot of sweet, kind and supportive people - and last, but certainly not least, she had her fiancée. 

She getting _married_ to Luz Noceda, her literal soulmate. And she couldn’t be happier. 

Out of everything that Amity had ever done, nothing ever felt as right as saying yes when Luz asked her to marry her. 

Which was the best day of her life. 

They both started crying when they kissed, their lips fitting against the others’ as if they were one, until they broke apart because the tears started to cry. 

Amity wiped Luz’s away, and Luz did the same for Amity’s. 

Amity remembered resting her forehead against Luz’s, whispering a soft “I love you.”

“I love you too, my soon to be _wife_.”

And Amity had never wanted to get married before, not when she was younger. She had never wanted to be someone’s wife, but hearing Luz say those words made them feel more right than she could’ve ever imagined. 

The only day that could ever compare was her wedding. 

Which Amity and Luz hadn’t been big on, but Gus had _really_ wanted to plan it. 

And so they let him. 

Because it was the four of them against the world. 

***

It was the day. The magical day, the day that everything was going to come together. 

Gus refused to show the brides the wedding list, and they trusted him, so they knew that everything was going to be (more than) just fine. 

Also, they asked Willow to go through it and double check and let them know who was on it. Just in case. 

If you ever told a younger Amity that one day, she would feel this way, getting married to a _girl_ , surrounded by their two best friends in the entire world, she wouldn’t have believed that anything could feel that right. 

Then the guests started piling in. 

Willow went over to her dads, Luz waved over to her moms, and started to drag Amity to say hello to them with her. 

But Amity was distracted by...an old friend. 

Skara. 

“Hey,” Skara said, with a sad smile. 

“Hi,” Amity said, forcing a smile and nod in her soon-to-be-wife’s direction. Luz took off, going to talk to Eda and Camila. “You’re here.”

“I am.”

“But Boscha-”

“She couldn’t make it,”

“I get it, it’s okay.”

“I’m sorry, you deserve-”

“I have better, Skara. Do you?”

Skara nodded. “Boscha’s not so bad anymore, I swear. She didn’t _not_ want to come, I swear. She just got held up with a work assignment. She and her partner are adopting a kid, actually.”

“Right,” Amity said, not wanting to talk about her former friend more than she had to. 

“I’m serious. Boscha’s really happy with them. They’ve made her into a better person.”

“But what about you, Skara? You weren’t exactly-”

“Life after high school is a lot better than teachers wanted us to think. I mean, not money-wise, that freaking _sucks_ , but in terms of self-acceptance? And freedom? And growing as person? I’m a lot happier.”

Amity knew exactly what she meant, on a level deeper than physical.

She felt the same way. 

“I’m glad,”Amity said, with a smile and it wasn’t as fake as she worried it would be. “And thanks for coming.”

“I wouldn’t miss your wedding for the world,” Skara said, and that was that. 

Amity and Luz got married and it was beautiful. 

It wasn’t weird or uncomfortable, the dress that Amity wore. It just felt...right. 

And seeing Luz in that dress-suit hybrid thing? It just made Amity fall in love with her even more. If that was even possible.

But Luz was in love too, more than Amity could ever comprehend, with her _wife_. They had gotten married. They had cut the cake, and signed the papers. 

Amity and Luz Noceda-Blight were officially each other’s wife. 

And nothing could ever be better. 

***

Until it could. 

It had been nearly a year since the two women had gotten married, and everything was going perfect. In work, in their home life, but it felt a little, well, quiet. Too quiet. 

Like something was missing. 

One day, they were sitting down together, just holding the other in their arms, and talking. 

“I want a daughter,” Amity said, not even realizing until after Luz answered. 

“We can have one, you know, now with-”

Amity shook her head, after she overcame the shock of having spoken aloud of course, “I think we should adopt.”

“Okay, let’s go,” Luz said, climbing out of Amity’s arms. 

Amity held in a whine at the loss of Luz in her arms. “Go where?” 

“To a foster home.”

“I can’t.” Amity said, almost too quietly for Luz to hear. “It hurts too much. I want to give them _all_ a better home, but I can’t do that.”

“Yes, you can.”

“What do you mean?”

“Don’t you still talk to Edric and Emira?”

“No way,” Amity said. “I’m not letting you talk to them again, last time you did, they ended up flirting with you!”

“They were just being friendly!”

Amity coughed, “what my sister said, was definitely _not_ a friendly thing to say.”

“Are you jealous?” Luz said, with a smirk. 

Amity flushed bright red.

Guess some things never changed. 

“I am not,” Amity said, but she gulped as Luz took a step towards her, kissing her on the neck. 

“Good,” Luz said, her lips leaving Amity’s skin. “Because I married you, Amity Noceda-Blight, not your siblings.”

Amity just nodded. 

“About them though, don’t they work in foster care?”

“I think so,” Amity said. 

“So why don’t we ask them for help?” 

And when Luz looked at her with those eyes, Amity couldn’t help but say yes. 

***

It took long. Really long. _Extremely_ long. 

But the Noceda-Blights were willing to wait. 

They wanted to make a child’s life better, and they were patiently trying to do just that. 

It was good too, that it was Edric and Emira who were helping them. If it wasn’t for the two of them, there would’ve been no way for Amity and Luz to successfully adopt a child. There would’ve been too many questions asked, too many dirty looks and too much of _everything_. 

They would’ve persisted, of course, because that’s what the two of them did, but Amity’s siblings helping them really did make it easier for them. 

And soon enough, they were going to meet the child for the very first time. 

It was just a candidate, of course, if the child didn’t want them, then they wouldn’t force the child. Amity and Luz both had a feeling that they’d have a feeling about the right one. Or ones. 

They’d been set up with four kids at that point, and none of them really clicked with Luz, Amity, or much less, both of them. 

So they were going in to visit their fifth kid. 

And she was older than the rest, being around twelve or thirteen years old. 

Luz and Amity sat down, in the same chairs they’d sat in tens of times before. 

The girl walked in. 

“This is Azura,” Emira introduced the girl, who sat down. 

Amity and Luz shared a look. Azura. Like....but it couldn’t be. 

Azura forced a smile. “Hi,”

She sounded like Luz, and looked like Luz too. Just...younger. More vulnerable. 

“I’m Amity,” She stuck out her arm for Azura to take. She didn’t take it. “And this is my wife, Luz Noceda-Blight.” 

“Your-your wife?” Azura asked, but it wasn’t out of disrespect. It was more along the lines of curiosity. 

“Yeah, we got married last year.”

“Do you have pictures?” Azura asked. 

“Boxes full,” Edric answered for the couple. “We’re her siblings, by the way. I know, the hair’s different, but I _swear_ we’re related.”

“You’re much more fun, so I don’t know.” Azura said, but it was all in good fun. 

She also winked at Amity. 

“She’s the one,” Amity whispered, careful to make sure that Azura couldn’t hear her. 

Luz agreed. 

***

And that was only the start of the process. By the time they’d officially adopted Azura, she was fifteen years old. 

But they couldn’t have been happier to have her as a part of their family. 

They’d gotten to spend time with her during the two year process, thanks to Emira and Edric, and had grown very close. They were a family long before it was made official. 

Around the table, one Sunday morning, the three girls were eating breakfast. Azura was doing her homework and Luz was reading a book, but Amity was just watching the two best girls in her life. 

_Everything turned out okay_ , she thought to herself. _No, more than okay._

Everything was perfect, even if things didn’t always go the right way. 

Amity had found her family, and she would do anything for them. And they’d do anything for her. It was the life that she always wanted, but never thought she’d deserved. 

But it was right there, in front of her, and Amity wouldn’t change a thing.


End file.
